<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosted Diamonds by timexturner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602397">Frosted Diamonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner'>timexturner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Takes place in the BOP universe and after endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is being questioned at a police station, he comes across someone that will change his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosted Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when I was in that room being questioned on why I messed with time. I didn’t know where I was, probably a inner dimensional prison. Great job, Loki  I thought to myself, I didn’t hear the question as I was in my own thoughts but I responded with a very witty remark, if I do say so myself.</p><p>“ I’m gonna burn this place to the gro-“ that’s when we both heard a large BANG from the other room. The guard got up. </p><p>“ stay here, Mister Laufeyson” the  guard said to me, I hated my last name. I hated the fact that it was a name of the man who tried to destroy my home. But I just smirked. </p><p>“ no worries” I smirked as the guard went out of the room. When the coast was clear I snapped my fingers expecting me to teleport but I couldn’t. The cuffs must make my magic null and void. Luckily I had made a clone of myself for just this occasion. “ you can come out now” I called to the clone. </p><p>“ bout time! My god, he just wouldn’t shut up. I just wanted to stab him in the eyeballs” my clone said as he cane out and used his magic to get me out of the cuffs. </p><p>“ why didn’t you? I would have enjoyed it.” I said chuckling a bit as I got up out of the chair. I then snapped my fingers and my outfit appeared on my body. “ so much better...you think I should keep the long hair or is that too much?” I asked my clone </p><p>“ too much for who? Am I right? Ah, slivertounge?” My clone chuckled as he winked “ you have an army, remember? Or am I remembering that midgardian con thing wrong?” </p><p>“ nobody got hurt, was fun hearing my name being screamed in that hall though. The avengers had no idea I was there, everything was perfectly fine” I assured my clone “ let’s go and see what that mayhem was outside.” I said chuckling as I snapped and my clone went away. </p><p>As soon as I walked out I saw some mortal being thrown in my direction. I snapped and the mortal turned to dust before me. I then saw a girl come out of the smoke that was in the room. </p><p>“Whoa! How the hell did you do that?!” The woman asked clearly impressed at what I could do. “ can you teach me that?” She asked me. I chuckled. “ what’s so funny?” She asked pointing her gun at me, I rolled my eyes and teleported behind her. She jumped when I touched her, but it was what I saw that made me feel for her. She had been hurt. Manipulated. Just like I had been. Now she was trying to get away from her past. Like I was. </p><p>“ I’m so sorry for what that naysayer did to you. You deserve better than him. “ I told her. She stepped back and looked at me a little shocked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>